Teenage love
by samigirl96
Summary: What would happen if the captain and lieutenant of squad 10 were sent to Konoha? And if Sakura and the captain met? And maybe fell in love? Will everyone be okay with that? we'll see. ToshiroxSakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Those totally awesome producers do.

"Ugh!" Sakura exclaimed after being thrown backward into a tree. She quickly managed to get up, barely dodging the three kunai thrown at her. She responded by throwing her shuriken to her attacker. He couldn't dodge so his left arm received a deep gash.

"Okay, okay, I give already." Sai breathed out clutching his arm which had begun bleeding profusely. Sakura said nothing, just smirked as she walked over and grabbed Sais' right hand to remove it. She dropped it, letting it fall to his side. She then placed her hands over his wound. She gathered her chakra and her hands began to grow green. Within seconds the wound was perfectly healed, not leaving the slightest scar. Sai couldn't help but be impressed by her medical skills.

He murmured thanks and nodded before walking away. Sakura just turned and healed her body. Her muscles ached and she knew Sais did too, but he would never ask her to heal him, nor the other wounds on his body. She gathered up all her things and left the training grounds, deciding to get a cup of coffee before returning home to get ready to go to the hospital for her evening shift. As she was leaving the coffee shop though, she heard a deep rumble and a harsh roar that echoed loudly around her. She looked around immediately, remaining calm. She narrowed her eyes in confusion when none of the people around her seemed to notice this sound. As she was glancing around, she saw a glimpse of white near the canopy of the trees in the forest across the street. She abandoned her coffee and ran to the forest, gathering her weapons on her.

As soon as she reached the safe haven of the forest, she grabbed two kunai and slipped her senbon into her hair. She jumped to the tree branches and continued running until she reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest. She heard the same roar to her right and turned in that direction. As she turned she saw the source of this roar.

A huge monstrous form came thundering out of the trees. Her eyes widened slightly. It had purple skin, a white mask and a hole in its chest, right where its heart should be. It saw her and immediately barreled to her. She dodged to her left and cautiously struck the kunai into its arm as she passed. The creature cried in frustration. It turned to try and swipe her with the same arm. She jumped up and onto the arm, only to jump to its face and stab the mask. The kunai stuck in the mask, but it didn't shatter.

She wasn't sure what to do now, but she remembered she had put her katana by her bag. She cursed inwardly for forgetting it. She mentally judged the distance between her precious katana and herself.

"Hey ugly. I got a present for you." She said, while pulling out an explosion tag and throwing it to him. As it exploded on its face, it cried out in anger and pain. She ran around it and picked up her katana. In one smooth, fluid motion she unsheathed the weapon. The creature apparently had gotten over the explosion and was now fully _pissed._

He bellowed and swiped at her with both arms, but she sidestepped both attacks and aimed for his mask. However, she miscalculated, and one of his hands managed to grab her small frame. He slowly began crushing her and she grimaced in pain. She tried to raise her arms but they were pinned against her sides. She felt her katana slowly slipping out of her hand. She dropped it entirely when the creature holding her suddenly jumped and rose into the sky. 'Think Sakura, think!' ran through Sakura's head as she tried to get out of this situation. Very calmly, she gathered chakra to… her mouth and with as much force as she could muster, bit the creatures' hand. It cried in agony and loosened its grip on her, which was what she was waiting for. She pulled herself out of its grip and moved all her chakra to her hand, which again glowed green. She slammed her fist into the white mask covering the creatures face and it finally cracked. The thing dissipated in midair. That was good. However, Sakura began to feel weak after using almost all her chakra, first in training with Sai, then in fighting this thing. She realized she was falling and knew she needed to do something. But she couldn't think, couldn't react. Her only thoughts were 'I'm going to die. NO, that won't happen. I won't let it. **Think!**' Then she passed out.

**xxxToshiroxxx**

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked to his left at his busty lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto racing through the treetops next to him, smiling like a little schoolgirl. The captain rolled his eyes at her antics and continued on. He knew this opponent wouldn't be easy, if it called for a lieutenant _and _a captain to take it down. He heard the sounds of a struggle close by and sped up. When he finally arrived at a small clearing he watched as the hollow was punched by a girl and then destroyed. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in confusion. This expression instantly changed to worry as the girl began to fall. He raced to her and when he was instantly beneath her, he caught her in his arms.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, taking in her appearance. She had smooth, creamy, pale skin, thick lashes, a very curvy body, and…pink hair. He didn't know what to think of that, but decided with his hair color, he couldn't judge. He didn't know her eye color because they were closed in unconsciousness.

He noticed Rangiku had reached him and witnessed the scene and had an expression of blatant disbelief and confusion on her face. He turned to her and told her "We better take her to the Hokage-kama, she may need medical treatment." Rangiku snorted and said "May need? She just took on a Level A hollow, she in all right, should be dead by now."

"Well, she's not, so let's go." was his response before he sped off to the Hokage tower. She pouted, before turning around to follow him to meet the Hokage for the first time.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower, they entered unhindered, as normal people couldn't see them. They walked up to a receptionist's desk who took in the sight of the two strange people and the unconscious girl in the males arms. She quickly walked to them and said "You must be the two shinigami we heard were coming. What happened? Where's the hollow? Wait…is that…**Sakura**?" The woman rattled off questions too quickly to be answered, and the last one was followed by a small gasp.

Inside my mind, I thought 'So her name is Sakura, hn, it suits her.' I decided to answer the woman's questions. "Yes, I am Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10 of the 13 court guard squads; this is my lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. As for the hollow and the girl, I don't think we should discuss that here, in this public place." with all my typical bluntness.

Mentally, Rangiku frowned in disapproval of her superiors' choice of words. But she followed as the receptionist led them to a long hallway to the right of her desk.

"By the way, my name is Shizune, personal assistant to the Hokage." began the receptionist, named Shizune. "Here's the Hokage's office." she said before knocking three times on the door. A soft "come in" was heard through the door, which Shizune opened, holding it for the two shinigami.

They were met with the sight of a surprisingly sober, blonde, busty woman. Rangiku's only thoughts were 'wow, hers rival mine.' "Shizune, what is this?" asked the blonde woman behind the desk. Shizune replied "They are the two shinigami that I told you were coming from the Soul Society. They were sent to fight the hollows?" "That's all well and good, but why is Sakura in the short boys' arms?" was her clever response. An angry tick mark appeared in _the short boys' _forehead at this comment. Rangiku attempted to stifle a chuckle, but failed, resulting in a glare from me that immediately shut her up. I cleared my throat and again introduced me and my subordinate. The Hokage just nodded and introduced herself as the fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

"Now, can we discuss why you're holding Sakura?" Tsunade asked. And so I began the story from the parts I knew. When I came to the part of finding Sakura fighting the hollow and defeating it, Tsunade took in a sharp gasp of air, only to turn pale upon hearing she passed out and began falling. Once the story was completely told, with a few comments from Rangiku, Tsunade nodded and simple said "I always knew she was strong. Shizune, have the captain bring her to an empty room, all right?" Shizune nodded and began to walk out the door when they all stared down at the girl in my arms. She was stirring. Her fingers began to twitch and her eyelids fluttered before opening. I looked down into those beautiful jade eyes, entranced.

"**So Shiro's got a heart after all." **

"Shut up, Hyōrinmaru." was my clever response to my zanpakuto, complete with a microscopic blush tinting my face.

"**I'm just saying, I was a little worried there. Though I have to say, nice choice. She's a real beauty, and she's strong too. Not like some of the bimbos in your fan club."**

I decided to ignore him after that. I was still looking into her eyes.

**xxxSakuraxxx**

As I regained consciousness, my first sensible thought was 'Holy shit, that hurts.' After a few moments, I noticed my surroundings, and was immediately thrown off by the beautiful sight before my eyes. There was a man, a gorgeous man, with the most amazing eyes, and unusual hair color. But I only focused on his eyes, which were intently staring into mine. I then realized that this man was holding me in his arms, and after recollecting everything that had happened, I let out a groan of pain. My low chakra level was leaving me feeling completely drained, both mentally and physically. As I did this, I noticed my sensei, Shizune and another foreign person were in the room with us. All of them had concerned looks upon their faces. I must have looked terrible, after the attack. Suddenly, I remembered the monster that attacked, and looked around wildly to sensei.

"Hokage-same, the village was attacked by a foreign being. I'm not certain what it was. But there could be others. Precautionary actions must be taken; the village needs protected." I practically said in one breath. I felt foolish when the newcomers raised their eyebrows at my enthusiasm, when I looked half-dead.

But Tsunade and Shizune knew this was my normal attitude. So my shishou sighed and said "Relax Sakura, there was only one _foreign being_. And these are called hollows. They're dead souls who failed to make it to the next world, or that's what I've heard." As she spoke, she glanced at the two new people, and the boy simply nodded. That's when I realized I was still being held by him. I felt heat rushing to my face and looked down. I didn't see my shishou or the female foreigner smirk and chuckle. But Shizune took pity on me, and said "Tsunade, shouldn't Sakura receive medical attention now?" At this Tsunade took on a serious face and nodded.

Then Shizune exited the room, and the boy followed, holding me of course. I was led to another hospital room and he gently laid me on the bed. I was surprised at his tenderness, and because I noticed his grip tightened just before he let me go. Like he was reluctant to. But I knew this was foolish, wishful thinking.

"Wait, wishful? Where'd that come from? Why would I want him to not let go of me? I thought.

"**Because stupid, you have a crush. And good choice, he's a cute one. Did you feel how strong and manly his abs and arms were? Omg, I think I died a little when he let go." **Was Inner's brilliant reply.

"Whatever, I do **not **have a crush! Though he was cute, wasn't he?" I thought.

"**Someone's in denial. And yes! I just wanted to kiss those lips of his. They looked soft. I bet they were soft. And I wanted to run my hands through his amazing hair. It's just as weirdly colored as ours. But anyway, I bet he would have been an amazing kisser. Wanna go test that theory out?" **She winked as she said this.

"No! Just shut up." I responded, and just decided to ignore her. Then, as Shizune sent the anesthetic into my bloodstream, my last thoughts were of the boy, who I just realized, probably was the one who caught me. I had a small smile on my face as I faded into blissful unconsciousness.

A/N- so tell me what you think, pretty, pretty please. I don't know how often I'll update. Probably whenever I get bored, which is guess is a lot. I have an idea of where I want this story to go. However, suggestions and criticisms are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! By the way I thought I should explain

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Inner Sakura and ****Hyōrinmaru"**

Once again I do not own Bleach or Naruto

"Where is she? Where is Sakura?" was heard throughout the hospital as Naruto and Sasuke rushed through the doors. Of course Naruto was the one who yelled as Sasuke remained stoic and calm. On the inside though, he was worried about his teammate. They ran to the receptionist desk and asked where Sakura was again. She told them the room number and they raced down the hallway to it. They saw a white-haired boy in foreign clothes standing outside of Sakura's room.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in his typical rude manner. Sasuke muttered "dobe" under his breath, but turned to the boy with a curious expression.

**xxxToshiroxxx**

'Great, do the shinobi in this village not understand respect?' I thought. I sighed and introduced myself. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 of the 13 court guard squads". The two boys just looked at me, completely confused. I then went into an explanation of the Soul Society, shinigamis and when I came to the part about Hollows and Sakura fighting one, the dark-haired boy finally spoke up, saying "Is she badly hurt?"

"She's being treated right now. She should be almost healed." I replied. "May we see her?" he spoke again. I eyed the boys cautiously, and said "What is your relationship to Sakura?" I felt oddly protective of her and didn't want anyone to harm her.

"We're her teammates" the blondie said. I nodded, "You can go in when the healers are finished then." The boys sat down in waiting chairs with a sigh. "By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, believe it!" I raised my eyebrow at that introduction, he was very enthusiastic. It was giving me a headache. "I am Sasuke Uchiha" the other one said.

Just then a silver-haired man came into the hospital holding a small orange book in front of his face. He looked up, saw Naruto and Sasuke and began walking over to them. He snapped his book shut and looked at me curiously. Naruto explained everything to the man who I learned was Kakashi Hakate, the sensei of Sakura and her teammates. When Kakashi had sat down too, Shizune-san came out of the room, "Sakura should be fine now. She just needs to rest to regain her strength." I sighed in relief, and then was confused. Why should I care about one girl so much?

"**Duh, because you like her" **

"I'm ignoring you"

"**Fine, you're just annoyed because you know I'm right"**

"…"

Hyōrinmaru was silent now too.

I noticed Shizune-san was speaking to me now. "Hokage-sama would like to see you in her office to discuss things." I nodded and moved to follow her. Sakura's teammates rushed into her room.

When we reached the Hokage's office, I saw Matsumoto and the Hokage laughing and drinking sake. They both looked intoxicated. Shizune rushed into the room and took the sake away. Loud complaints were heard from both women. I walked into the room and glared at my subordinate. Then I turned to the Hokage and asked "What did you need to see me for?"

"Ah, well I'm assuming you're staying in this village for a while just in case a Hollow comes back" I nodded. "Well, we need to determine where you both will be staying. I think it would be wise if you were to stay with Sakura, as you both know her and she has plenty of room in her home."

Matsumoto squealed happily and began muttering about how it would be a slumber party and all the things they would do. I could feel that I wouldn't be getting much peace and quiet, but I agreed with the Hokage.

"**Hmm, you and pinky sleeping in the same house. Opportunity is knocking ;)"**

"I thought you had shut up"

"**Nope, that'll never happen"**

I left the Hokage's office to go tell Sakura what we had decided. When I reached her room, her teammates were still in there. I entered and they all looked up at me.

**xxxSakuraxxx**

'Ugh, aren't they done yet' I was tired of being lectured by my teammates about how reckless my actions were. Just then, they white-haired boy came in. We all looked up at him and I blushed as I remembered how being in his strong arms felt. I tried to forget these feelings as he spoke to me.

"Hokage-sama has decided that my lieutenant and I are to stay here in Konoha for a period of time. We are to stay at your house if you're okay with that." He said. I simply nodded as I could see the sense in her decision. Maybe now my questions about who exactly they were would be answered.

"**What?**" Naruto shrieked. "Why would baa-chan want them to stay with you? How do we know they can be trusted?" Kakashi-sensei clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth, although his mouth too was set in a frown. "Look, he saved my life. And anyway, I can protect myself." I said forcefully. 'Why do they still think I'm so weak?'

Toshiro thought 'I know she can do that. Her strength is impressive. Her teammates don't seem to realize that though.' Sakura then began to rise from her hospital bed. Naruto made a move as if to help her but she waved him off. "You know, if you're going to be staying with me, I should at least know your name."I said.

Toshiro nodded, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya." He had decided to just say his name instead of his full title. "Pleasure to know. I'm Sakura Haruno though you probably already knew that." I said sheepishly. I then began to walk out of the room and beckoned him to follow. "Come, I'll show you to my house." I said.

"**Hm, what else can we show at our house. Perhaps, our bedroom?"**

"Shut up!"

"**You know you want to"**

"I do not. Now please, **please** shut up about it"

"**Fine then" **Inner had a hurt expression on her face as she finally became quiet.

Once Hitsugaya had begun to follow me we left the hospital. I followed the familiar route home, aware of his gorgeous eyes on me. I could feel the back of my neck growing red as I began blushing. I tried to cover it by shifting my hair. I think he noticed though. We had quickly arrived at my house so I grabbed the spare key under the mat, deactivated the traps and showed him in.

**xxxAuthorxxx**

And now I end this chapter! I know that it's been a while since I wrote, but I do have a reason. I switched to a different computer and so the story is still on the old computer, which my mom threw out! But I will attempt to write another chapter soon. Hopefully, this will be easier as it's spring break :)

Thank you all that reviewed, or favorited, or put this on story alert. You all get chibi Toshiro plushies :) ,just kidding. Though wouldn't that be awesome?


End file.
